The Darkness inside
by StarCrimson
Summary: This takes place at the start of the sixth book. At the end of the fifth book, Voldemort possessed Harry, but before he did that, Voldemort revisited Ginny and ripped open the connection between them.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness inside

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just working off J.K Rowling's master piece.

The Darkness:

It was dark and cold. She was all alone. She was lost in the nightmare. She screamed. It was gaining on her. She tried to run with all her might, but it was like trying to run through jelly. It clouded around her mind, the pure and undiluted evil. She screamed again. She fell to her knees. _"You know the darkness, you can taste it. Embrace it and you will be free."_ The icy cold voice whispered in her ear. A cold, high laughter filled the air.Suddenly she was drowning in ice cold water and the dead hands of Inferi grabbed at her ankles.

She suddenly jolted awake. She was covered in sweat. Her hands grabbed at a ribbon that was no longer there. She ripped out thick locks of her beautiful red hair. The follicles littered the bed sheets. She was trembling trying to hold onto some small thread of her sanity. She didn't know she sat there on her bed, rocking and gripping at her hair. She didn't notice the twins by her bedside stroking her back, shushing her and whispering that it would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkness inside

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just working off J.K Rowling's master-piece.

Back to Hogwarts:

Ginny awoke to find George and Fred asleep by her bedside. She smiled a small smile. Quietly, careful not to bother them, she got up and began the day. She made sure she had everything and put what she found in her trunk. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle being at school, but she didn't know until she tried.

She was walking down the stairs in a short black denim skirt with black leggings and a dark purple tank top. She also had a black denim jacket on. She put had her hair up and she had put on some nearly gothic like make-up. Harry was already at the bottom of the stairs. He was looking her up and down. "Wow, Ginny. This is a new look for you." He said, not unkindly.

"Yes, I felt like being different today. More like a girl." She replied with a flirty smile. She hoped she didn't lead Harry on with a smile like that. She didn't realise that as she walked away, Harry stood staring at her ass admiringly.

When they arrived at the station, Ginny walked hurriedly away from her family. She wanted to be alone, so she get a hold of herself. She found an empty compartment at the back of the train. She curled up into a ball in the corner. She shut her eyes and let the nightmares wash over her. Hours passed and no one came looking for her. Suddenly she heard a bang from outside the compartment. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor having a smoke. He shut his eyes and breathed out the smoke. Ginny came out and sat beside him. He looked at her in surprise.

"Can I bum one off of you?" Ginny asked. Draco's eyes widened. A Weasley? Smoking? Draco was shocked.

"Sure." He replied. He lit her one.

"Thanks. Wish I had something stronger, but hey, you do what you can." She said. Draco was even more surprised by the minute. His opinion of the youngest Weasley changed dramatically.

"What _have _you been smoking?" He asked.

"A bit of this, a bit of that." She replied with a smirk. "You can get the best stuff at Knockturn Alley."

After a while they became comfortable with each other to chat. They began to talk about everything. Soon Draco began to realise how insane Ginny had become. "You're insane, you realise that right?" Draco said. Ginny's face fell.

"Yeah, you noticed that too, huh." She replied. Draco saw real sorrow in her face and voice. An announcement came over to say that they had nearly arrived at Hogwarts. "Well, we'd better get changed." Ginny said getting up. "I'll see you around." And with that she entered her compartment.

Draco stood there a little abashed. _Ginny _Weasley smokes. _Ginny _Weasley smoke more than just cigarettes. _Ginny _Weasley wasn't just an innocent girl. The Princess of the Light was tainted. He mulled all these things over in his head as he walked back to the Slytherin carriage.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Draco watched Ginny get off the train alone and get into a carriage alone. Why was she alone? Why wasn't she hanging on Scarhead's arm? Why do I even care? Draco slapped himself mentally. Get a grip!

Draco watched Ginny but she didn't seem to notice. He watched her all through dinner. He couldn't get her off his mind. She was turning bad; he could just sense the darkness seeping into her brain, into her mind. He watched her rise from the table with the other Gryffindors' and leave the Great Hall.

Ginny had felt eyes on her since she got off the Hogwarts express. She didn't know who it was but she could sense it burning into her back. She had sat at a distance from the Golden Trio and their friends; she even stayed her distance from Colin and Neville. She didn't feel like socializing, she felt like she didn't deserve it. Her mind kept wondering back to the conversation she had with Malfoy on the train. She had genuinely enjoyed his company, which was a surprised. She could tell he was equally as surprised, especially when she asked for a smoke from him. She knew Malfoy believed she was an innocent little girl, but she was far from it. When the feast was finished, she wanted to use the bathroom first so she rushed ahead. When she stripped in front of the mirror, she looked at the Mark on her back and remembered when she got it. She felt the need to break down and cry. She had her shower and quickly covered it up, hoping no one would see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken so long to write the next chapter.

Disclaimer: JK owns all.

The Darkness inside

Chapter 3:

She was being tortured, she knew that for sure, but she didn't know if it was real or not. She felt the searing pain through her being; it touched her soul. She felt the darkness and what scared her the most was that a part of her enjoyed it. She writhed on the cold stone floor. Her skin was burning, it was burning so hot, it was almost cold. She let out an almighty scream.

Ginny woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily. Ginny threw off the blankets, slipped into her robes and crept out of the dormitory. Ginny looked at her watch on her wrist, it was 5:40am. She walked silently up to the astronomy tower and pulled her cigarettes out of her pocket. Ginny needed to calm down and cigarettes really helped. She heard footsteps from behind her. Ginny really didn't care who it was. She was losing her sanity faster now that the Dark Lord had come back. The Mark on her back was burning constantly and every night she could feel His cold grip on her neck.

Draco had seen Ginny walk silently up the stair case to the tower and had followed her. She was smoking again. Draco stood there for a few moments just watching her. He didn't understand why, but his heart craved to reach out and hold her, to let her cry into his shoulder, to relieve her pain. But he wasn't sure Ginny would appreciate some random stranger, especially a Malfoy, come to comfort her. After a moment longer, he came and sat beside her.

"You stood there long enough. I was wondering when you'd come join me." Ginny said, offering Draco a cigarette. He raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her. Ginny just grinned in reply. They sat there in silence for fifteen minutes until Ginny finally spoke. "Does it burn all the time?" She asked. Draco stared at her.

"Does what burn?" Draco asked.

"Your Mark." Ginny replied.

"How did you know I had one?" Draco asked, suspicious.

"I can sense it." Ginny said.

"How? They were designed to be untraceable." Draco said.

Ginny paused for a moment, she looked away, shame plastered on her face. "I have one." Draco gasped. He was shocked speechless.

"Ha. I made a Malfoy speechless. That must be a first in history." Ginny said with sad humour.

"When? ... How?" Draco stuttered.

"I got it in the Chamber. I don't know if I put it on myself or if Tom did." Ginny said. "It just keeps burning. I want to scratch it off. The last time I tried to, I fell unconscious for ten minutes." She took another deep breath of smoke.

"What happened to you?" Draco said bluntly. "Fourth year you were bright and happy, fierce. Fifth year, even more so. Why did you suddenly fall into this hole?" Draco said. Ginny's mood changed dramatically and her voiced changed to a sweet cutesy voice.

"Aw, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Darkness cares about little poor Ginny Weasley." She taunted.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled at her.

She paused. "I don't know." She whispered softly. Draco's anger dissolved at the sound of her broken voice.

"I'm slowly losing my mind. Sometimes I can't tell the difference between my dreams, nightmares from reality. Every night, every day is a fresh bout of torture. And a part of me that's not me, the darkest part that He left, enjoys it and I hate it." She whispered. "I think you understand. You planning Dumbledore's death and all. You don't want to do it, but you will to save your mother's life."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I just know. I can sense what you truly are. You are something pure that has been tainted by prejudice and hate. You don't want to be like that. I know." She got up, kissed him on the head and left the tower.

Draco sat there speechless. He checked his watch. They'd been sitting there for two hours. The bell for breakfast was about to sound. He arose and went to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JK owns all.

The Darkness inside

Chapter 4:

Ginny went to breakfast feeling brighter than she ever had, well since she was 10. She was beginning to realise that spending time with Malfoy, 'Draco' she reminded herself; made that rip in her mind less painful.

Ginny sat with Neville and Colin, and surprised them with conversation. They had become used to the bare minimum of conversation from Ginny. She may not have told them that the connection between herself and Voldemort, but they guessed what had been happening. Neville had gone to tap her on the shoulder and Ginny had nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been on edge since Harry had been possessed the previous year.

Today Ginny actually seemed cheerful, which surprised everyone. Harry had taken Ginny's cold shoulder as a rejection, so he happily discontinued pursuing her and Ginny was grateful for it.

Ginny felt eyes on her back and wasn't surprised to know it was Draco without even having to turn around. Neville noticed that Ginny barely ate anything, even though she tried not to show it. Soon the bell rang, signalling that the student body should head to their first class. Ginny had been so good at Potions, she had been accelerated into the 7th year class.

As Ginny headed down to the Dungeons, that familiar sense of gloom fell upon her. At least she would have Hermione in her class, not to mention Ron and Harry.

She awaited at the door with the other Gryffindors when she saw all the Slytherins walk towards them. Snape opened the huge wooded door into the class room.

"Before you all sit down. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to mix up the class to promote house unity. And as you may have noticed, Miss Weasley will be joining this class." He began to read off names of the role, he also began to mix up the class. Hermione sat with Pansy Parkinson, Harry sat with Gregory Goyle and Ron sat with Vincent Crabb.

Ginny was finally paired with Draco. He appeared to make a show of not wanting to sit with a blood-traitor like Weasley. Snape said "Shut up and deal with it." Draco collapsed on to the seat with a huff.

Draco hissed in Ginny's ear. "I can't make it appear that we are at all civil to each other, you know half my year is loyal to the Dark Lord."

"Duh! I realise that dumbass!" Ginny hissed back. Draco had to stifle a laugh and her candidness.

Snape began to drone on about the potion they were about to make. Ginny pretty much ignored him. She had made this potion before.

Draco and Ginny finished the potion long before everyone else and were allowed to leave early. Draco followed her up to the Astronomy Tower.

Ginny sat down and grabbed a cigarette for herself and Draco.

"I need to tell you something. Something I have never told anyone." Ginny said. Draco looked at her and waited for her to begin.

"When I was taken into the chamber, He.. Voldemort did things to me, horrible things to me. He…" Her voice broke. Draco did something he didn't expect. He held her hand. She smiled a small smile. "He touched me. In ways I would never want anyone (except someone I truly love) to touch me. And he wasn't nice. He killed something inside of me. He cut my hair and he cut my skin. Do you know how many times you have to be crucioed so you can't feel it anymore?" Draco just stared at her. He had never been crucioed more than six times .

"The last time I felt it, and that was barely, was when we were in the Department of Mysteries. That Death Eater's curse hardly touched me. I think that is when I really started to lose my grip and the nightmares began to come back to me threefold. Now he creates new nightmares in my head. He visits me in my sleep. He… He rapes me in my dreams. Sometimes I feel as if he is winning. I can't stop him, I don't know how. I don't know how he even get in there, in my head. Something I cut myself to try and dig him out. I know that sounds crazy, but I will try anything to make the voices stop. Harry once mentioned to me the use of Occlumency, but he said it was really hard. I don't even know how I'm supposed to even practice using it. Do you know how to use it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, my mother made me learn. It's not hard once you get the hang of it." Draco said.

"Like most things." Ginny replied with a smirk. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure. But we'll have to do it secretly. 11 o'clock in the Room of Requirement." Draco replied.

"Sure." Ginny replied. "The bell is about to go."

Ginny got up, kissed him on the head once more, and left.


End file.
